The Locket
by Haters0gonna0Hate
Summary: Does Loren and Eddies life reflect on a Locket? Read to find out! REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

So this is another story I wrote; The Locket. I hope you enjoy the chapter and REVIEW so I know what you think. Anyway ENJOY!

Setting- Special Place

February 25, 1998

Afternoon

Trent- Loren i got some thing for you

Loren- Really! What is it?

Trent- Here, it's a Locket. He said giving it to her

Loren- thanks dad, I love it! She says giving him a hug

Trent- Any thing for my 4 year old daughter. He said giving her a kiss on the cheek

Loren- I love you dad!

Trent- I love you too, Loren!

Trent- you know since your locket is blue then who ever has the same one is your lover, but remember in the back you have to have the same date; February 25, 1998!

Loren- Really! Thank you dad

Setting- Another side of The Special Place

Katy- Eddie I got you something

Eddie- What is it?

Katy- it's a Locket! She said giving it to him

Eddie- that's Girly

Katy- it's blue, come on can you please wear it

Eddie- fine... Four year old boys love lockets

Katy- you know since your locket is blue then who ever has the same one is your lover, but remember in the back you have to have the same date; February 25, 1998!

Eddie- Really! A girl, shoot, I'm never taking this off

Katy- haha well I'm glad you liked it, I love you son. She said kissing his cheek

Eddie- I love you to mom! He said giving her a hug

February 23, 1998

Setting- Special Place

Afternoon

Katy- We can't be together any more

Trent- why?

Katy- I think our kids will make a great couple

Trent- Well maybe, but the lockets say-

Katy- Lets gust give them new lockets

Trent- FINE

February 25, 1998

Loren's pov- I wonder who the guy is? I hope he cute! Me a four year old wanting to find love already! Will me and my mystery lover be "Love at first site"? I can't wait to see my lover! I know he'll be sexy...

Eddies pov- Im a boy I mean do I need love right now? i sure do want my lady to be sexy though. Will it be "Love at first site"? Well ill just gave to wait for the right time!

End of chapter hope you liked it. Sorry if it was short though. PLEASE REVIEW! i made this chapter cuz it's a birth day present for me, but I want to share it if if makes any since. Lol hope you enjoyed,EVERYONE WHO READS THIS PLEAE REVIEW SO I know what your think thank u! 10:24


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**So today is my birth day thank u every one who wished me one! Im happy that everyone is liking this story, so lets get back to it. Enjoy...**

**Before on The Locket**

February 25, 1998

Loren's pov- I wonder who the guy is? I hope he cute! Me a four year old wanting to find love already! Will me and my mystery lover be "Love at first site"? I can't wait to see my lover! I know he'll be sexy...

Eddies pov- Im a boy I mean do I need love right now? i sure do want my lady to be sexy though. Will it be "Love at first site"? Well ill just gave to wait for the right time!

**Continuing **

**March 2, 1998**

**Afternoon**

**Setting-Playground **

**Nora- ok Loren go play with the little kids**

**Loren- ok mommy. She said running to the playground **

**Katy- go go now and play **

**Eddie- haha ok mom. He said running to the playground **

**Katy- hi I'm Katy**

**Nora- Nora, nice to meet you. She said giving her a hand shake**

**Katy- so is that your daughter over there**

**Nora- yea her name is Loren**

**Katy- my son is playing with her, his name is Eddie**

**Eddie- hey**

**Loren- um hi**

**Eddie- I'm Eddie**

**Loren- Loren**

**Eddie- wanna play**

**Loren- play what?**

**Eddie- I don't know, do you think we can have a play date **

**Loren- one problem is in that sentence and that's date**

**Eddie- I don't want to date you, I want you to come to my house so we can play **

**Loren- ok well lets ask our parents **

**Nora- hey Loren I see you meant Eddie**

**Katy- hi Loren what do you need**

**Loren- Eddie wanted to know if I can come over his house **

**Nora- sure why not**

**Katy- that would be great **

**March 21, 1998**

**Afternoon**

**Setting- Nora's Car**

**Loren- I can't wait to see Eddie**

**Nora- of course you can't wait**

**Loren- whats that supposed to mean. She said being sassy**

**Nora- that you like Eddie**

**Loren- fine I do**

**Nora- mm and don't talk to me like that again, ok**

**Loren- ok**

**Nora- ok we're here do you have your clothes **

**Loren- yea ok bye love you and yea I have my phone, see you in the morning**

**Nora- ok bye love you**

**Loreb- bye! She said running towards Eddies house**

***Knock Knock***

**Katy- hey,LOren come in**

**Loren- hi**

**Katy- Eddies in-**

**Eddie- I'm right here**

**Loren- hey**

**Eddie- Heyy! He said flirty **

**Loren- haha! Loren laughed **

**Katy- ok? Well you guys have fun**

**Eddie- come on! He said grabbing her hand **

**Loren- ok then**

**1 Hour**

**Eddie- I'm so bored**

**Loren- I know right me too **

**Eddie- Haha so have you ever kissed any one before**

**Loren- if the cheek doesn't count then, no haha**

**Eddie- well... He said leaning in for a kiss**

**Loren- ok. She as said leaning in**

**Katy- *gasp***

**IS LEDDIE GOING TO START? ARE THEY GOING TO KISS? STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT! **

**End of chapter hope u liked it. AndEvelyn3 happy birth day to ur dad! Thank u again every one for wishing me a happy birth day it means alot to me so REVEIW and tell me what u think!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

** So thank you again for the birth day wishes, I had a great time. Well I brag to much lol ( please don't say it of I was ) lol any way back to the story. ENJOY...**

**Before on The Locket**

**1 Hour**

**Eddie- I'm so bored**

**Loren- I know right me too**

**Eddie- Haha so have you ever kissed any one before**

**Loren- if the cheek doesn't count then, no haha**

**Eddie- well... He said leaning in for a kiss**

**Loren- ok. She as said leaning in**

**Katy- *gasp***

**Continuing **

**Setting- The Duran Household**

**Afternoon**

March 21, 1998

Before Loren and Eddie kissed, Before Katy could see that they almost kissed, Loren and Eddie got away from each other as fast as they could

Eddie- What? What's wrong?

Loren- we didn't do any thing!

Katy- I never said you did, I gasped cause; Eddie you left your window open

Eddie- ok?

Katy- well your dad should be here soon, and dinner is ready

Eddie- ok we will be down there in a sec

Loren- yep

Setting- The Tate's Household

Nora- Are you cheating on me, Trent?

Trent- no why would you ask that?

Nora- it's just a question

Trent- Well it's really stupid

Nora- What's your problem

Trent- that fact that you don't believe me Nora, I love you

Nora- I love you too, Trent

Setting- The Duran Household

Midnight

Eddie- so what do you wanna do now

Loren- I don't know but let me call my mom so that she knows I'm ok

Eddie- it's midnight

Loren- but still

Phone:

Nora- hey

Loren- hi mom I just wanted to tell you I was ok

Nora- at midnight

Loren- yes at midnight

Eddie- haha

Loren- shut up Eddie haha

Nora- was that Eddie

Loren- yes mom and we are just watching tv

Nora- mmm

Loren- we are

Nora- ok well get some sleep, love you goodnight

Loren- love you good night

End of call

Eddie- haha

Loren- ha- wait, what's So funny

Eddie- you said "I love you"

Loren- shut up! She said throwing a pillow at him

Eddie- ow, stop

Loren- wow it's like your gonna die-

Before Loren could finish her sentence Eddie kissed her.

Five minutes later

Loren- Eddie. She says dragging her words

Eddie- what

Loren- you kissed me

Eddie- you kissed back

Loren- um so

Eddie- goodnight Loren

Loren- goodnight

Three hours later

Loren- "Might as well be another galaxy-"

Eddie- you can sing Loren

Loren- um

Eddie- maybe we can make a song together

Loren- really, you can sing?

Eddie- hell yea

Loren- Eddie! Language!

Eddie- come on! Lets sing! You know we would of never meant of there was no music

Loren- what do you mean

Eddie- ok if I never heard you sing I never would of told u I sang

Loren- oh yea haha

Eddie- Loren I-

*BOOM*

End if story sorry its short I'm at school bye


	4. Chapter 4 FIRE? RUN!

Chapter Four

For u guys who forgot chapter one, LOREN AND EDDIE ARE FOUR! Like it said IN THE FIRST CHAPTER! Ok now back to the story. Enjoy...

Before on The Locket

Loren- um

Eddie- maybe we can make a song together

Loren- really, you can sing?

Eddie- hell yea

Loren- Eddie! Language!

Eddie- come on! Lets sing! You know we would of never meant of there was no music

Loren- what do you mean

Eddie- ok if I never heard you sing I never would of told u I sang

Loren- oh yea haha

Eddie- Loren I-

*BOOM*

Continuing

Setting- The Duran Household

3:00am

Eddie- WHAT THE

*Beep Beep Beep Beep*

Loren- that sounds like

Loren and Eddie- THE FIRE ALARM!

Loren- we have to get out of here. She said trying to open the door

Eddie- open my door already

Loren- I can't! She said looking back at Eddie

Eddie- let me try. He said pushing her lightly then trying to open up the door

Loren- now what

Eddie- I can't open it

Loren and Eddie- HELP

Loren- WAIT! I have my phone

Eddie- YES THANK GOD, THE LORD

Loren- no Time for silly mess or games

Phone-

Police- hello

Loren- there is a fire in our house and me and my friend can't open the door

Police- Ok just tell he where you live

Loren- Eddie...

Eddie- 9255 Dohney Road

Loren- 9255 Dohney Road

Police- we will be right there

End of call

Phone-

Nora- Hello?

Loren- hi mom come to Eddies house now, there was a fire and we don't think any of Eddies parents are home

Nora- what wait FIRE!

Loren- do you want us to survive, come now!

Nora- ok

End of call

Loren- where are your parents

Eddie- well my dad should be back at work and my mom... Should be home

Loren- think positive Eddie please, let's just try to bust down the door, ok

Eddie- your right ok, ready

Two minutes later

*BOOM*

Eddie- ok I got the door open

Loren- ok lets go. She said walking out the room

Eddie- ok-

There was fire every where

Loren- come on follow me

Eddie- Loren we are going to die

Loren- Think Positive Eddie- *gasp*

Eddie- Wha- *gasp* He started shed to tears

Eddie- MOM MOM

Loren- EDDIE EDDIE COME ON

Eddie- I love you mom!

End of chapter hope you liked it goodnight again lol Sorry if this chapter is short! REVEIE :-/ :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Sorry I have not posted I'm a while. Well back to the story. ENJOY!

Before on The Locket

Eddie- ok-

There was fire every where

Loren- come on follow me

Eddie- Loren we are going to die

Loren- Think Positive Eddie- *gasp*

Eddie- Wha- *gasp* He started shed to tears

Eddie- MOM MOM

Loren- EDDIE EDDIE COME ON

Eddie- I love you mom!

Continuing

Loren- Eddie do you wanna die to?

{ Eddie looked back at Loren }

Loren- that's what I thought, come on

Eddie- ok, I love you mom!

{ He said crying }

Loren- I'm sorry Eddie, lets go

Eddie- thank you, ok lets go

{ They continued walking }

{ Five minutes later }

Loren- yes we're-

Eddie- what what's wrong we made it out the house

Loren- my Locket is in there

Eddie- ill go get

Loren- you don't have to, you might die

Eddie- ok if you say so

Loren- Eddie just go

Eddie- haha ok

{ Eddie started to run back inside }

Firefighter- hey kid stay here

Police- KID

{ But Eddie was already in the house }

Eddie- ok ok a Locket

{ Five minutes later }

Loren- come on Eddie

Nora- sweetie I came as fast as I can, where's Eddie

Police- Get that kid out of there

Loren- he went back in the house

Nora- oh my, why

Loren- I left some thing in there

Nora- oh my god

Loren- and Katy is dead

Nora- wait what

Eddie- come on

{ He came across his mom, again }

Eddie- Rest in peace mom

Eddie- there it is

{ Eddie found the locket }

Eddie- hold up this looks like mine

Eddie- Loren?

Eddie- can't be

Firefighter- stand back this place is bout to blow

Loren- EDDIE NO, There is still some one in there

Police- we told him not to go in there

Eddie- what it's bout to blow

Eddie- window, WINDOW

{ Eddie went for the window }

* BOOM*

Loren- Aahhh! EDDIE NOO

Eddie- Ahhhhhh!

Sorry end of chapter, sorry it's short! please REVIEW


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

_**Sorry it's been so long since I updated. All of my stories I'm planning to update them all this week. Check out Thinkin Bout You my story for all of you who are fans of it, cuz that story been updated with a surprise... Well... Enjoy...**_

_**Before on The Locket **_

Eddie- what it's bout to blow

Eddie- window, WINDOW

{ Eddie went for the window }

* BOOM*

Loren- Aahhh! EDDIE NOO

Eddie- Ahhhhhh!

Continuing

Loren- Eddie no no

{ Loren broke down on the ground crying }

Nora- Loren Loren honey get up

{ Nora grab her arm }

Loren- go to hell mom leave me alone

{ Loren pushed Nora out the way }

{ Loren ran }

Nora- Loren Loren

{ Loren stopped running and turned around }

Loren- What mom

Nora- lets go home ok you can use some sleep

Loren- fine

{ Every body did what they needed to do call parents exc. }

March 22, 1998

Setting- The Tate's House

( Morning )

Nora- Wake up Loren

{ Loren moaned }

Nora- Come on wanna go to the park

{ Loren got up real quick }

Nora- ha

Loren- ha mom I'm sorry for cursing at you I was mad

Nora- oh it's ok Lo I love you

Loren- you too mom

Setting- Park

Nora- now go play

{ Loren ran to the swings by the woods }

{ Five minutes later }

{ A Person came out of no where and pulled Loren }

Loren- Hel-

Person- come on shut up

{ The Person covered there hand over her mouth }

End of chapter sorry if its short plz REVEIW


	7. Chapter 7 Eddie!

Chapter Seven

Sorry I haven't posted in so long. Oh and When you're gone is updated with a third chapter. Well.. Enjoy...

Before on The Locket

Nora- now go play

{ Loren ran to the swings by the woods }

{ Five minutes later }

{ A Person came out of no where and pulled Loren }

Loren- Hel-

Person- come on shut up

{ The Person covered there hand over her mouth }

Continuing

Loren- get off

{ She could barley get het words out }

Person- shh Loren, it's me

{ He removed his hand from Loren's mouth }

Loren- Eddie

Eddie- yes

Loren- oh Eddie I thought you were dead

{ Loren hugged Eddie }

Eddie- some one missed me

{ Eddie laughed }

Loren- yea me, don't ever scare me like that again

{ Loren kissed him passionately }

Eddie- mmmmm

{ He pulled away }

Loren- what

Eddie- you kissed me

Loren- you kissed me back, wait your mocking me

{ She hit him in the arm }

Eddie- ow, haha yea the first time I kissed you, you said that

Loren- oh... I know

{ She started to blush }

Eddie- haha yea, awe your blushing

Loren- I don't blush _Eddie_

{ She gave him a side look }

Eddie- ok fine what ever you say

Loren- mm so I got to go Eddie

Eddie- ok wait but first so we can see each other we need a plan

Loren- um I'm not really good at plans

Eddie- I already got a plan Lo calm down

{ He laughed }

Loren- oh ok good

Eddie- ok so everyday meet me here at 3:50pm ok

Loren- ok ill try. And you have to promise me some thing

Eddie- and what is that miss Tate

{ He said flirty }

Loren- no not like that promise that you will be safe out here member your only four

Eddie- ok

Loren- promise

Eddie- promise

Loren- bye

Eddie- bye Lo

{ Loren walked out the wooda sneaky like }

Nora- there you are Lo lets go

Loren- ok...

{ Loren dragged her words }

Setting- Woods

Eddie- can't wait to see Lo-

{ Some body put there hand over Eddies mouth }

Person- I can't wait to see Loren either

End of chapter plz REVEIW I hope you enjoyed sorry if short for now on my chapter I will try to make longer


	8. Chapter 8 Past

Chapter Eight

Before

Nora- there you are Lo lets go

Loren- ok...

{ Loren dragged her words }

Setting- Woods

Eddie- can't wait to see Lo-

{ Some body put there hand over Eddies mouth }

Person- I can't wait to see Loren either

Continuing

March 22, 1998

Setting- The Tate's House

( Night )

Loren was sitting on her bed writing. She was writing a poem. A Poem for Eddie... The note read:

"We are Friends

I got your back

You got mine,

I'll help you out

Anytime!

To see you hurt

To see you cry

Makes me weep

And wanna die

And if you agree

To never fight

It ..."

Your Friend,

Loren Tate

Nora- Loren sweetie dinner is ready

( opening door )

Loren- Ok mom thanks

( quickly folding the paper and putting it under her pillow )

Setting- Woods

Eddie- Get off

( pushed the person )

Person- why so serious

Eddie- What are you going to do to me and Loren

Person- You will find out in three years, just know that I know your mom

Eddie- Did she do some thing to you why are you doing this

Person- When Loren comes tomorrow, don't say a word bout me.. Ok

( grabbed eddies neck )

Eddie- ye-sss ssir

Person- Or tomorrow will be the last day you'll ever see Loren

Setting- Old House

Yara- Ok kids you know when your older you guys will have to do me a favor

Leah- what mommy

Yara- take over the world

Jeremy- That's bad

Yara- Not for mommy. Now take these Lockets and don't loose them

( Handed Leah and Jeremy a yellow locket )

Jeremy- What does it do mommy

Leah- Yeah

( putting locket on )

Yara- Power in the future

Setting- The Tate's House

Nora and Loren eating dinner

Nora- Sweetie what's around your neck

Loren- A locket daddy gave it to me

Nora- Is it for power

Loren- No my lover in life why

Nora- um...

**What Story Is better **

**Deception**

**The song Killer**

End of chapter hope you enjoyed sorry if short plz review fav and follow thx u


End file.
